


History Repeats

by KyeAbove



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Drowning, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kuroba Kaito Is Dead, Kuroba Parents Bashing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Next-Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Character Death, References to Illness, Siblings, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: The classic story of a teenager finding out their late father was an international thief and taking on the identity of Kaitou KID to find their father’s killers.This wasn’t supposed to happen twice.Now a father himself, Saguru knows that there is no reason for people to fight their parents' wars, and wishes not to arrest the new KID, but show how to properly solve Kaito's death instead.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & His Kids, Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Aoko, Hakuba Saguru/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Saguru blew smoke to the air, as he stood tall yet weary. He stuck his cigarette in his mouth, the end burning red and slow, and checked his pocket watch for the sixth time in fifteen minutes. Five minutes and some seconds until the heist. He felt dread in his gut, and wanted nothing more for this to be a very professional prank. 

Yet, he was here, and waiting for the truth to reveal itself. The truth had to be far better than any of the theories haunting his mind.

Not wanting to waste any more time than necessary, he turned to face the others gathered and shook his head a couple times as he pinched his nose, burnt cigarette ends dropping to the floor. He took it out of his mouth and breathed out more smoke.

"This has to be a copycat. A fake." Saguru spoke these words, but didn't believe them himself. He wouldn't have come running from across the country for a copycat. Former task force members wouldn't have pulled themselves out of retirement for a copycat. “We have to be prepared for anything, especially the possibility we gathered again instead of the force bringing in a younger team, for nothing.” The task force mostly mumbled among themselves at his words, clearly holding more hope than he did.

Saguru was the youngest here currently, only thirty-six, but most of the people here were in their fifties and sixties and some even older. They all stood here with high expectations of a reunion, or at least closure. Saguru did not like the idea that this was not a copycat. Copycat KID thieves always stood out, too authentic to hold the mystery of the reality, yet this pointed close to home

If this wasn't a copycat, either Saguru had been wrong decades before when he had pinned the identity on Kuroba Kaito, and KID merely was a true phantom. Or this was a worthy successor. The thought of it being a successor struck Saguru harder than he wanted to admit, for reasons he dared to keep to himself.

He had just managed to hold the room together before the doors broke open with a loud bang.

"Dad! There you are!" Slauntering in with all the confidence Saguru had upon his first KID heist, his eighteen year old daughter Sara came to his side. He heard a few chuckles from the task force as they looked upon Sara's pressed suit and short cut blond hair. Even being adopted off his aunt, Sara still looked remarkably like Saguru, baring her eyes, and falling just a few centimeters shorter. They were clearly having flashbacks to Saguru's youth. “Have you seen any sign of KID?” She looked around excitedly, every corner a suspicious shadow KID could hide in.  
  
“None yet, dear. We still have four minutes and thirty-one seconds to go.” Saguru glanced back at his pocket watch. It wasn’t even properly functioning after all these years, having lost many of its seconds, but it felt wrong to carry any other watch on this day. 

“That’s too long!” From that call, Saguru’s other child ran into the room, a ball of energy at fifteen. “KID, get your sorry butt out here and turn yourself in so my dad can arrest you!” Takashi put his arms out and spun in a circle, daring the room itself to fight him. His necklace spun with him, and the red gem upon its centerpiece seemed to shine brighter than it had any right to as it caught glints of moonlight through the windows. 

Saguru remembered being fifteen. The first time he’d ever heard about Kaitou KID as more than a passing whisper. But this time was different. Takashi and Sara had grown up with tales of KID so he was no stranger to them. If Saguru’s first hypothesis was correct, they’d even grown up hearing those stories directly from the source. 

_Accidental drowning._ That was what the police had come up with when Kuroba’s body had turned up in the water. Like Kuroba would have ever willingly gone into a river with fish in it. Saguru had scoffed at the idea then and still scoffed at it now. 

Saguru tried to put his cigarette back in his mouth but Sara huffed and snagged it from his hand. “Dad, you shouldn’t be smoking!” She told him off in a disapointed tone.  
  
“I suppose you’re right.” He didn’t usually smoke around them but this situation was stressing him out considerably and he had hoped to finish it before they arrived from the hotel. 

“Sara is always right.” Takashi came to stand beside his sister. Takashi’s hair was long and shaggy and Saguru could only spot his wild grin from under all that hair. Saguru pulled a hair tie out of his pocket and laughed lightly when Takashi pouted as Saguru tied back his hair for him _“Daaaad!”_ Takashi whined, but laughed along with Saguru, Sara joining in with tenderness. 

“Now you can see if KID is sneaking up on you.” Saguru pointed out, reaching out ruffling some of the hair out of the ponytail. Completely pulled back hair didn’t suit Takashi and Saguru was able to disguise the change as an affectionate gesture.

“But now I look less cool and mysterious.” Takashi struck a pose, his hands on his hips, and his head titled upwards. “I must refrain from normality.” He pulled out some more of his hair from the ponytail, but allowed most of Saguru’s work to remain. “KID won’t know what to expect!”

“They certainly will not.” Saguru turned his attention back to the task force, all of them wearing similar amused looks. “Everyone, in position. KID will be here shortly and I don’t want them getting the slip on us because we’re out of practice.” Saguru looked back at his kids. “You two, stick with me. At a KID heist, you never know what to expect.” 

And for the first time in Saguru’s career since Kuroba Kaito died, that phrase never rang more true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new KID is late to the very first heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a super self indulgent story so I also bring to the table a minor ship from the Stockholmes AU as a married couple.

KID was late. 

Saguru already wasn't impressed with this copycat or successor. Even putting it against the idea that this was their first heist, Saguru thought they would have wanted to make a good first impression. Instead it was already 10 minutes past the given heist time. Even those who weren't time obsessed like Saguru would call that late. 

Or so Saguru put up a front of thinking, hoping he looked as grumpy as he was trying to act. That his icy words to the task force were convincing. Under that poker face, he was worried. Either it had all been a hoax and he'd dragged up his family from their monotonal lives for nothing, or KID could be anything. Hurt, shy, possibly just bad with time. If his thoughts on a successor were true, it hurt even more. 

At least he wasn't completely blind as to what could be going on. Saguru spoke into his earpiece as he paced. "Anything, Allie?" He asked, looking at his watch and wondering if just maybe, KID had been devious enough to sneak into his home and change the time on it. He flipped it around, looking for any odd new scratch to indicate it had been tampered with but found nothing. It still didn't rule the silly theory out. 

"No, nothing. Sorry, dear." Came Hakuba Allie's voice into his ear. Allie had a certain set of skills that would have made him a KID suspect alone, if not for that only Saguru knew his past, and controled his future. Allie's nature and love would not allow him to dig up old wounds for a joke against his husband. Saguru certainly had a thing for chasing theives but unlike whatever he had with Kuroba, he ended up marrying this thief. A smile ghosted onto his face despite his current mood simply at the thought. 

KID heists had lost their spark. He went for appearances and for making sure Kuroba wasn’t fatally shot at one, but they weren’t as fun when Saguru knew or suspected all the facts. Heists also happened to be far more uneasy when Kuroba was his friend instead of adversary. 

Then he’d met 'Albert Williams', birth name unknown to even him. He'd copied his name from a painter he'd heard of in passing. Allie was a small time art thief grudgingly committing a far greater set of heists at the order of his far more powerful reaching boss, and Saguru had noticed him in far greater ways than he usually did with criminals. They told anyone but Baaya that they had met in England at a cafe and tossed in other mushy cliches just to make Kuroba gag a little more at how in love they were. 

Like a fallen angel, Allie’s voice crackled to life in his ear once more. “Wait, I think I have something.”

* * *

"We’re late." Toichi's burner phone showed the taunting time like a curse. He was very disappointed it was bare bones despite its usefulness. Grandma had claimed that having a phone with a high amount of features was a security risk at a crime scene. She was right but Toichi knew he was going to be so bored while his sister did this heist. He was her assistant and there to make sure nothing went too wrong, but there was only so much he could do from the roof while she would be inside the building.

Kaori adjusted the suit, finding it an ill-fit on her even being almost eighteen, but Toichi was ever so slightly smaller than her at his age of thirteen. Until Toichi gained a few extra inches, hopefully in the coming months, they'd either have to find or make a suit to fit Toichi, or it was Kaori until then. 

It seemed wrong anyways, to use a suit that wasn't their father's. This suit went as far back as Toichi's namesake, or so their grandmother had told them. Chikage had seemed so proud to see her granddaughter in the suit when she tried it on. Kaori felt just as proud standing just where her father had once stood. 

She and Toichi had picked out a location they knew their father had been to before. The bus had arrived late and further they’d had to make their way through the crowd to even get to the heist location. Ten minutes late wasn’t too bad considering what else could have transpired. 

“I’m sure it's fine.” 

“It's our first heist! I doubt dad was late to his first heist.” A bunch of officers had even come out of retirement to welcome them and they’d disappointed them. 

Kaori grunted. “I said, I’m sure-” 

A sudden resounding clapping from above had the siblings freeze and look up. Atop a exhaust vent was a blond man dressed in a blue suit and a mask that covered up to his green eyes. “Congrates, you two. The first heist is always hardest but you seem up to the challenge."

“Who are you?!” Kaori moved to stand in front of Toichi, pushing him back. She searched for a gun or any other visible weapon on the man, and her eyes landed on a knife ever so slightly peeking out of its strap around his waist. She pulled out her card gun, knowing cards wouldn’t stop a knife. A distaction was all the gun was, but it made her feel safer. 

The man was unfazed. "I'm Hakuba Allie. Or Albert Williams if you prefer my unmarried name." 

"Never heard of you." Kaori snarled back. Even though that was a lie. On the barest traces of her memory, it was familiar. But she was Kaitou KID right now, not a little girl chasing dreams. “Now excuse us but we are late for our heist and if you intend to stop us-”  
  
Huffing in amusement, Allie put his hands up. “I’m neutral in all but one area. I don’t care if you steal or cheat or lie, but,” Allie patted the knife on his side. “You lay a violent hand on my family and I won’t care that you’re just kids.” 

Allie’s laughter told the siblings that was not a lie.


End file.
